deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PlozAlcachaz/Frieza vs Cooler (Collab with Gogeta)
Cooler (Cue Cooler's Revenge: Stay and Drown - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yUnUcjG8aes) Nexus: The universe, a very wide place, with many civilizations. However, be that as it may, this universe wasn't big enough for both brothers, one of which being Cooler, the cooler version of Frieza. Bowhunter: As the son of King Cold and the older brother Frieza... "King Cold"? "Frieza"? What is this, some sort of short-sticked pun off names that middle schoolers came up with? Nexus: Actually, naming trends like that are very common in Dragon Ball. Saiyans are named after vegetables with Kakarot being a carrot, Vegeta being a vegetable, Raditz meaning radish. Even Non-Saiyans follow a similar naming trend with Bibidi, Babidi, and Buu, also the God of Destruction and the Angels being named after alcoholic beverages for a similar naming theme, so the Frost Demons aren't the first to have this unique pattern. Bowhunter: Unique is one word for it. Back on track though, since Frieza is a spoiled pouty ass brat, he managed quite a large empire across the universe with the assistance of his father. Cooler himself had family issues, personifying his edgy, yet great soundtrack of his movie, in which he decided to break off and take his own work in the planet-conquering business. Nexus: Despite Cooler's success of ruling over a successful empire though, he fell short only ruling over 256 planets while Frieza controlled 448 of them in total. Because of his brother continuing to flex the success and always try to assert his dominance, Cooler grew to loath Frieza even more for this and schemed to eventually even kill his brother himself at one point had Goku not done so already. Bowhunter: Just to clarify, how Cooler would kill Frieza was not justified in of itself, it was more of an out there statement when Cooler already acknowledged that their fourth forms were comparable in general. And even with Cooler unlocking a new transformation that he claimed dwarfed Frieza, he ended up getting defeated by the exact same person his brother was killed by as well. (Cue Cooler's Revenge - Phoenix: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D5Bn_ZdEj4g) Nexus: Do not underestimate Cooler though just because he only had a short run time though, because he has a lot going for him. Like his brother, he is fully capable of destroying planets if he pleases, only opting to not destroy the Earth because he wanted to see Goku killed personally. He is very capable of fighting at faster than light speeds as well, similar to his brother and Goku as well, due to Goku dodging causal speed of light Death Beams from Frieza. Bowhunter: Cooler also has the ability to utilize ki, the essential living energy that is within all beings, for flying and manifesting it for pretty fucking cool anime attacks. You have the standard ki blast which is just a normal shot of this energy. You also have the Death Laser which is pretty much just Frieza's Death Beam, just with a different name and he uses this attack at a distance. Nexus: He can also use the Death Lasers in conjunction with his Particle Bomb which is an explosive ki attack that was enough to defeat Piccolo with ease, who, keep in mind, was at that point able to contend with a second form Frieza when a first form Frieza effortlessly destroyed Planet Vegeta. Bowhunter: The Darkness Eye Beam allows him to pull a fucking Superman and shoot ki beams from his eyes to attack people. He also has a slight telekinesis usage, like his brother to him as well. Cooler is rather impressive in his base form, with his plethora of ki abilities, but one thing we haven't tapped on is just how damn smart and tactical this guy can get. Nexus: Whereas Frieza is often is struck with his hubris as his main downfall, Cooler tries his best to be opposite of his brother in this regard. Cooler believes that violence is not the solution to every problem unlike his brother and prefers to be wiser with his approach. Instead of assuming Goku was automatically dead from taking a blast from his Darkness Eye Beam and even bombarding the area, he insisted his henchmen still look for Goku because he didn't want to assume he had died from something like that. Bowhunter: Cooler is not one to allow mercy on others as well, being ruthless enough to just straight up attack children and incapacitated opponents to make sure no threat is left behind. And he differs in Frieza where he doesn't take pride and joy into his work, just viewing it as a necessity to accomplish his grander goals. However, Cooler has a transformation we still need to discuss, being his fifth form or Super Evolution form, the ultimate transformation of Cooler. (Cue Cooler's Revenge: Change' - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZL4MGwlZuAc) Nexus: In this form, Cooler gains a massive strength advantage to where he is capable of ragdolling Goku, even when using Kaoiken times 20. He also gains a very noticeable durability increase as he was able to fly through a Kamehameha without taking any damage whatsoever. He also gained a pretty neat speed advantage as he was able to blitz Kaoiken times 20 Goku without even trying. Bowhunter: Cooler utilizes Nova Chariot, where he puts a huge aura around him and is able to charge through a Kamehameha. He can also use Genocidal Uppercut to thrash around his opponents physically, combined Death Chaser in which Cooler can combo you physically. Nexus: One of the perks of this form as well is that Cooler can generate ki attacks faster than what he could before as well. He could also utilize the Death Flash which was able to be used to distract a Super Saiyan Goku in order for him to load up his ultimate attack, the Supernova Cooler... Bowhunter: The Supernova Cooler is a huge ball of spherical energy which is capable of blowing up the planet and even hold back a Super Saiyan Goku to the point where he would've died if the planet was exploded. And even if the planet had been destroyed, Cooler would've survived the destruction, making it also a fact he can breathe in space as well. Nexus: Though even with Cooler's significant strengths, he does have a few flaws to accompany him. One of which being his hubris in 5th Form. Although originally tamed and not being egotistical, upon transforming into his ultimate form, he had been cocky enough to believe he could defeat Goku with just a single Supernova Cooler in which he went on a rant on being the ultimate lifeform and master of the universe and couldn't even move out of the way when it was blasted back at him. Bowhunter: And aside from pulling an Ultimate Kars, Cooler also likes to go on rants and talk about his power and describe his situation to others, often leading him to get into bigger problems in combination with his aforementioned moon-sized ego. Despite these flaws though, Cooler is someone you don't want to fuck with if you cross him at a bar. Battle (Part 1) Analysis Category:Blog posts